Ōno Akira
Ōno Akira, also spelled Oono Akira, is the main character of Hi Score Girl series. Profile Appearance Akira is a beautiful girl with dark purple hair and ruby eyes. As an ojōsama, she is always well dressed in expensive-looking clothes. Many find her appearance alongside her attitude intimidating but most just find her attractive. However, the main outfit throughout the series consists of a long, violet dress that has a black belt with a black shirt that has grey sleeves with a yellow button on each and her belt. She also wears dark purple leggings/stocking under her dress with matching shoes. Personality Akira is good at everything she does, including study, drawing, music, martial arts, and video games. Despite being very smart, she never talked. Most likely it's part of the plot that she doesn't talk at all in the story. Most of the time, Haruo can read her facial expressions to guess what she's thinking and wanting. She makes small voices like "Umm", nodding, and shaking her head as a way to say yes or no. Sometimes she points her finger at things she wants. Surprisingly, it's not that hard for Haruo (and the readers/viewers) to understand her. As a rich girl, she has good manners in general, except for her habit to make a "mogā" (モガー) sound when putting food in her mouth. She hates scary things such as horror films and games. She uses violence sometimes, mostly on Haruo, when she feels angry, jealous, or being scared of horror stuff. Gaming Akira is good at almost every game on the Arcade platform. For fighting games, she uses huge power-type characters such as Zangief and Edmond Honda. She also loves characters that have similarities to Zangief's cyclone ability. She doesn't have any game console at home, so she's not good at using a controller at first. She doesn't like any horror games. Gaming consoles owned by Akira Ono * Sega Game Gear * Nintendo Super Famicom Story Relationships Yaguchi Haruo Akira always goes to game centers as a way to escape her heavy educations at home. Haruo shares the same hobby as her so they quickly became close. Haruo also convinces her to run away from things at home if it's too hard for her, and Akira admires him for doing so. She seems sad after knowing she'll have to leave Japan, and tries to go on a date with Haruo for the last time at the Amusement Park. It is clear that she's in love with Haruo around that time. She cries a lot when Haruo comes to see her off at the airport and gives her a Toy Ring. She wants Haruo to be with her but Haruo thinks that he's inferior to her. Jīya Jīya might be the only person at home that cares about the feelings of Akira. As her personal driver, he frequently has to find Akira at game centers in the town that she might ran off to. But he actually has sympathy for her about how many educations she has at home. Sometimes he lets her have fun playing games. Gōda Moemi The instructor of the Ōno family doesn't care at all about Akira's feelings. She puts her in heavy study schedules and doesn't want Akira to do anything like normal kids, including having a home console, or giving her allowances that she can hang out with friends after school. She once said Akira will have to marry to someone they decided for her as soon as she graduated from a university. Ōno Makoto It's quite clear Makoto cares for her sister dearly and tries to hook Akira with the boy she spends time with the most that being Haruo. Etymology Her family name Ōno (大野) means "big field". The name Akira (晶) means "crystal". It is rare for a girl to be named Akira, since it's a masculine name. This also applies to her elder sister Ōno Makoto who also have a masculine name. Her name might be based on Street Fighter' Producer Ono Yoshinori and Street Fighter EX's Creator Nishitani Akira. Gallery ;Anime artworks High Score Girl Anime 01.png|Anime key visual. High Score Girl Anime 02.png|Anime key visual. highscoregirl2_key_fixw_640_hq.jpg Oono Akira 02.png|Elementary school. Oono Akira 04.png|Elementary school. Oono Akira 03.png|Middle school. Oono Akira 05.png|Middle school. img_akira_hsg_4.png high-score-girl-11525191.jpg high-score-girl-11185075.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gamers Category:Students